


the space between (gets thinner all the time)

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, College Roommates AU, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also sorry to standrew lmao, i'm so sorry god and also jesus, roommates au, service top Andrew Ilnyckyj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: prompt: standrew college roommates au!





	the space between (gets thinner all the time)

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as nice wholesome college roommates au and ended up as nearly 4k of smut idk what to tell you - the first 1k are Wholesome if you just wanna read that and quit. uh. Enjoy!
> 
> unedited so good luck lmaooo

Andrew likes to pretend he's not delighted when Steven crashes through the door, as often as his bubbly roommate tends to do it. Living with Steven is like owning a puppy without all the cleaning up after him and taking care of him - well, there's a little taking care of Steven, seeing as his roommate is a massive lightweight and generally a child. Anyway, Andrew pretends not to be completely and utterly useless for Steven whenever Steven seems too excited to see him to calmly walk down a hallway, just like he's doing right now. Andrew is studying for his English 113 class when Steven bursts through the door, making a racket as he does.

"Andrew!" Steven exclaims, jumping into the room and then immediately onto Andrew's bed like he always does. Andrew tries not to love how familiar they feel, even though they've only been rooming together since second semester of last year. Long story. "Eugene is making me banana bread! We finished his Applied Chemistry midterm review and he's making me banana bread for it!" the excited boy jabbers. Andrew tries not to look as fond as he feels, but he knows from the way his face works that it's just not working. It's the last dregs of his good luck that his roommate is completely oblivious to the affections of others.

"I'm happy for you, nerd, any reason you're in my bed about it?" Andrew asks, too much fondness leaking into his voice for it to sound any kind of serious. Steven just grins and slides so he's laying next to where Andrew is sitting, his face pressed into Andrew's thigh. Despite the pounding of his heart, Andrew just calmly puts his fingers in Steven's hair, scritching through the back of it. He notes to himself that Steven didn't put product in it this morning, as he is normally wont to do. He nearly has an aneurysm when Steven starts humming in a way that's nearly a purr, all pleased and shit. This boy is going to be the death of him, and the worst part is that Andrew won't even be mad about it.

"Your bed is more comfy. It has you in it, so it's obviously better," Steven says, muffled by Andrew's thigh. Andrew still hears it though, another thing to stop his fragile heart, but he knows not to take Steven seriously. The other boy is just affectionate, Andrew tells himself, ignoring the way that Steven is getting smiley looking up at him as if he hung the moon himself. This is just who Steven is, it's not Andrew related at all. They're not going to be that couple who got together because they were roommates in college, because Steven isn't into him like that. Steven likes him well enough to be his friend and Andrew's good with that.

"Well, with that sound logic, yeah, sure, you can invade my space, you fucking goof," Andrew replies, floofing Steven's hair again. His voice, again, sounds too in love for anything to really stick when reprimanding Steven, if it could even be called that. Andrew folds like a house of cards every single time, come on now. Being in love with your roommate is hard, and not in any of the fun ways. Andrew nearly laughs at his own mental joke, jostling Steven just enough for the other boy to cutely tilt his head.

"Nothin'. Don't worry about it, Stevie," Andrew says, smoothing his hand through Steven's hair again; the other boy immediately lets it go, which Andrew credits completely to just liking his hair being scratched. Steven doesn't like him like Andrew does, and he isn't going to build himself up like that. He can't do it. They sit there for a while, just chilling in each other's relative silence and the comfort of having one another near.

"Drew, do you like banana bread?" Steven asks apropos of nothing, though Andrew supposes the stuff earlier could constitute a preclusion. He has to think about it for a second, because he doesn't know the last time he had banana bread; it was probably Eugene's, probably last year. Eugene is a culinary major, and one of Steven's friends. From the stories, Andrew knows that Eugene was awful when he first started cooking, which is pretty unbelievable having tried his food. Anyway, he thinks he likes banana bread.

"I think I do? I'm like eighty-five percent sure," he eventually says, absently moving his hand from the back of Andrew's head to the back of his neck. He doesn't really think about it when he rubs circles there, naturally rubbing away the tension that Steven carries. When Steven moans in response, Andrew feels as if hot coals have been dropped in the bottom of his stomach, and much otherwise like he cannot breathe. He keeps doing it because he doesn't want to deprive Steven of it if he needs it, but it may just be killing him. He's okay with that.

"Andrew," Steven fucking moans, beautiful and thick and Andrew is drowning from one moment to the next. His mouth goes completely dry with a wordless moan from Steven, just so pretty and sweet. There are certain responses here that Andrew is currently unable to control that he would love to have faculties over at the moment, but unfortunately, Steven Lim is moaning in his lap and that's just not happening right now. He's a college boy; he just turned twenty, for God's sake, it's not like he has that great control of whether he gets... aroused on normal days, okay? Let alone when things like this happen.

"Steven, I," Andrew starts, but that's as far as he gets. Steven looks up from his spot beside Andrew, or rather, over, which is much more problematic. Andrew is wearing some of the tightest pants he owns and the... situation he's in makes itself rather evident against the zipper of his jeans. Steven looks back in forth between Andrew's face and - well - Andrew's dick, clothed though it may be, until he pushes himself up into a position where he can crawl into Andrew's lap. He cups Andrew's face before he starts laughing.

"You're so... you want this right?" Steven says, still laughing a little, and Andrew just nods in his slightly shaken state. "You're so cute. Just so cute. You can't just tell me you want me can you? You just... stroke the back of my neck and look all lovelorn until I do something. I really want to kiss you, Drew. You okay with that?" Andrew, as flustered as he is, still knows well enough to nod, looking up at Steven reverently. Even while standing, Steven is taller than him, and when the other man in his lap (which Andrew may want to become a regular part of their routine), it's especially evident.

That entire line of thinking goes off the tracks when Steven brings their lips together. It's fire hot and Steven tastes like the cinnamon gum he's constantly chewing, along with the entirely human taste of spit (which Andrew usually finds gross but may suddenly be finding himself liking). There's a few seconds with their closed, chaste mouths before Steven runs his tongue along the seam of Andrew's lips, pushing for entrance that Andrew gladly allows. He doesn't think it can get much better until Steven undulates his hips, grinding down on Andrew's lap. Andrew is pretty sure he may actually burst into actual flames at some point.  

"Steven," Andrew groans, pulling off of the kiss and pressing a singular kiss against Steven's Adam's apple. Steven laughs again and Andrew can feel it through the connection of his lips and Steven's throat, though he's not doing anything that he kinda wishes he was. He gets permission to do those things without asking for it, Steven's head tilted up and a noise coming from Steven's mouth that sounds a lot like a whimper.

"I've got you, Stevie," Andrew says, and then he's latched onto Steven's neck, pulling the kind of noises out of his boy that he could only dream of before. Steven seems to like it when he sucks, so Andrew knows he's leaving hickies, he just doesn't care. Steven's hands pull at his hair and hold him in place, encouraging him to make more marks. Imagining Steven wearing one of the hoodies he steals from Andrew in the first place to cover them is enough to fill Andrew's heart with his warmth. He runs a hand up Steven's lower back, just beneath his shirt, and when Steven takes that as an indicator to take his shirt off, Andrew can't say he's not pleased. He trails more marks across Steven's prominent collarbones, eliciting more moans from the boy in his lap.

"Andrew, Drew, please, please, please," Steven begs, and Andrew doesn't know exactly what he's begging for, but Steven sounds so pretty he almost doesn't care. Andrew brings his hands to Steven's chest, his thumbs running across pert nipples. Steven squirms in his lap a little, not enough to knock himself loose at all, but just enough for Andrew to know he's found one of Steven's zones. He moves his face down to one of Steven's nipples, flicking his tongue against it - Steven moans so loudly Andrew worries about neighbor complaints. He stops thinking about that when Steven presses down on his lap again.

"You're so pretty, Stevie. God, you're such a pretty boy," Andrew mumbles; when Steven seems receptive to it, he starts again, louder and with his tongue still occasionally flicking against Steven's nipple, the other being paid mind with his hand. "So beautiful in my lap, you know that? Should have said something a long time ago, could have laid you out months ago. What do you want, Stevie? What do you want me to do to you?" he continues, and watches as Steven reacts. He looks completely fucked out, and they've barely even done anything yet. Andrew revels in that look on his boy's face.

"I want you to... lay me out," Steven says, so much less confident than he was before, and Andrew tries very hard not to find that adorable. Meaning, he doesn't try at all because Steven is naturally cute and he's a weak man. Andrew kisses him again because he simply can't not, and Steven is cupping his face again, but it's more like he's holding on for dear life. Andrew slowly lays Steven backwards onto the small dorm bed, shirtless but still with pants on - no shoes, because they take theirs off at the door. It's a house rule. He's never thought about how married they are before.

"You wanna take your pants off, Stevie?" Andrew coaxes, speaking softly to his boy just because he can. Steven is so pretty and so ready to go with it, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans with a quickness. He slips them down off of his ass and then looks at Andrew, not physically gesturing or even looking at his jeans, but just looking at Andrew. Andrew grins before pulling them off of the other man, bundle folding them before placing them on the floor. He strokes a hand down Steven's smooth thigh, squeezing as he goes up. Steven's breathing goes a little uneven and Andrew definitely notices that.

"Andrew," Steven whines, beginning to sit up to grab at Andrew himself before the other pushes him back again. It's soft but Steven stays down, making Andrew grin in satisfaction. Andrew leans down and gets in a comfortable position to kiss his way from Steven's knees up his thighs, alternating between the two of them. When he gets high enough, Steven starts whining again, a hand on the back of Andrew's head, though he knows well enough not to direct. Somehow, he just doesn't think it would go his way if he tried that.

"How much do you want, Steven?" Andrew asks, looking hungrily up into Steven's eyes. He knows what he wants to give Steven (anything that boy could ever ask for, anything he could ever think to want) but that's not important; he needs to know exactly what Steven's okay with, exactly what he wants.

"What's on offer?" Steven asks after a moment, pulling Andrew up by the shoulder to pull him in for a kiss. Andrew sets himself between Steven's spread legs, placing his hands on either side of Steven's head. Andrew has to pull out of the kiss to be able to articulate a reply, because kissing Steven Lim rids of brain cells faster than any drug ever could, he thinks. He kisses down Steven's neck again in his down time, sucking a dark mark into the juncture of Steven's neck and collarbone.

"I could get you off with my hand, I could suck you off, or I could finger you and fuck you - or any combination thereof," Andrew explains, licking a stripe up Steven's neck. This close to Steven's neck, he sees as well as hears the gasp, witnesses Steven's surprise and lust from front row seats. "You okay, Stevie?" Andrew asks after a second, thinking he might have overwhelmed his roommate. Steven frantically nods, making eye contact with Andrew after a lifetime of just looking at the air. It was probably a few seconds, but Andrew needs an answer.

"Last option," Steven says, pulling Andrew back into a kiss, this one a touch more needy than the rest. Andrew gives as good as he gets, biting Steven's bottom lip before he pulls away, trailing kisses down Steven's torso once again. He stops to leave little nips and kisses at the little layer of pudge beneath Steven's bellybutton, and he sucks hickies on either side of the V of Steven's hips before moving on, lifting the waistband of Steven's boxers.

"I'm going to need some help getting these off, Stevie, unless you want me to try out my Hulk abilities," Andrew jokes, and the little bit of tension he'd been feeling from Steven melts off of his face with his laughter. Steven is grinning when he takes off his boxers, tossing them off the side of the bed with reckless abandon, not even nearly so careful as Andrew had been with his pants. At this point, Andrew strips of his shirt and pants, articles he didn't even realise he still had on in his haste to undress Steven. He supposes he was just more interested in the pleasure of Steven than himself.

"Please, Andrew. I want you," Steven says, pointblank, and something in Andrew's mind just fucking stalls out. He grabs the lube and condoms out of his nightstand automatically, his mind steal reeling over the fact that someone like Steven Lim wants him. He knew, logically, that Steven had to want him, if they were getting into anything, but to have Steven say it is... it's something else. It takes Steven running a finger down his nose for Andrew to start paying proper attention again. Steven is grinning, so he assumes he can't have done any irreparable damage by zoning out with affection.

"You don't have to... I'm clean. If you don't want to," Steven trails off, looking at the box of condoms in Andrew's hand. Andrew very nearly malfunctions again, but he keeps it together, just nodding and setting the box aside. He kisses Steven again before sitting between his legs, pressing a kiss to Steven's hip before squeezing some lube onto his fingers. He warms it between them before pressing his first finger in, watching the expression on Steven's face. Steven's eyes shut and his head tips back, the rest of his expression determinedly neutral. Andrew realises then that he's trying not to make noise.

"Let me hear you, Stevie," Andrew coaxes, slowly moving his finger inside of Steven, pulling it out and putting it back in. A moan breaks free from Steven's mouth, and, encouraged, Andrew slowly pulls the finger out and adds another, adding a little more lube. Steven's voice cracks on his next moan, and the idea of Steven in pain (as much as it seems like he isn't) has Andrew flicking his tongue out against the tip of Steven's dick, and then sucking the whole head into his mouth.

"Fuck, Andrew, fuck, fuck, fuck," Steven says in a jumble (that may be the first time Andrew has ever heard him say fuck in their whole time of living together),and Steven’s hips are canting between trying to get closer to Andrew's mouth and trying to force more of Andrew's fingers inside of himself. Andrew moans and the vibrations go directly to Steven's dick, the pleasure so overwhelming that he thinks he might come before Andrew even gets to fucking him. He really wants Andrew to fuck him, so that's ideal. He taps the side of Andrew's face and hopes for the best, because he really doesn't think he can articulate with Andrew's mouth on his dick.

"You look so pretty like this, Steven. Practically fucking yourself onto my fingers," Andrew says, looking up at Steven (Steven, who still looks fucked out, Steven, who Andrew hasn't even fucked yet, Steven, who may be the most beautiful person he's ever seen in his life). Steven moans on his words alone, and then some more when Andrew gets up to three fingers. The noises coming from Steven almost make Andrew wants to see if he can make him come just on his fingers, but the temptation isn't bigger than the need to see Steven laid out under him, getting fucked and looking fantastic.

"Andrew, Drew, I'm ready, I promise I'm ready, please, please, please," Steven repeats it like a mantra, pulling at Andrew's hair again. Andrew nods and pulls his fingers out making Steven whining at the loss; Andrew kisses Steven to distract him as he starts to push the tip of his dick in. Steven breaks the kiss just to moan, to spread his legs wider, to let his eyes roll back. Andrew just kisses the column of his throat and doesn't question it, pushing into Steven inch by inch, just as slow as he can stand to go. When he's fully seated, he gives Steven time to adjust, and gives himself a moment as well. He hasn't had sex since he moved in with Steven; the crush thing had gotten in the way, but only because Andrew hadn't seen just how goof it could be.

"Move, please, Drew, move, please, please, please. I need you to move, I need you so bad," Steven rambles, his nails making a holding place of Andrew's shoulders. He doesn't mind the dark burn of it, the feeling of pain among his pleasure - it keeps him grounded, rather. In return, he does move, pulling out almost all the way before slowly sinking back into Steven, making the other man moan in an odd mixture of pleasure and frustration. "Faster, Drew, please, faster," Steven begs. Andrew can only hope to oblige, pulling out this time and immediately slamming back in. He decides to switch between the first brutally slow pace and the second brutally fast pace, wringing his boy out.

"Please, please," Steven mutters between moans, along with something else. Andrew can't tell what he's saying until they've been going for a while, until Steven looks completely strung out on Andrew's dick.  _“Daddy,”_  Steven moans quietly, and Andrew nearly chokes on his own spit. At the very least, his hips stop moving, and Steven whines at the loss. 

“Daddy?” Andrew asks, incredulous, but not displeased with the possibility. It’s not one of his things, but if it’s one of Steven’s, it certainly can be. Whatever Steven wants, Andrew is willing to do (bar a few uncomfortable impossibilities). Steven is an even brighter red than he should be from the exertion, not quite looking Andrew in the eyes. “You can call me that if you want, baby. You can call me whatever you want,” Andrew says, catching Steven’s chin and making him look at him. Steven looks at him and then pecks him on the lips. 

“Okay. Can you get back to fucking me, Daddy?” Steven says, looking sexy enough when he says it that all of the moisture in Andrew’s mouth leaches out. He starts fucking Steven again in earnest, putting a hand on Steven’s dick before getting an idea. He leans forward to speak into Steven’s ear. 

“Daddy’s gonna jack you off now, baby. You ready to come?” Andrew asks, and he can see Steven swallowing, floundering. Steven nods frantically, seemingly unable to find his voice. “Tell me yes, baby. Tell me.” 

“Yes, Daddy, please, please, please,” Steven begs, still nodding along. Andrew takes a firm grip of Steven’s dick, setting his pace with the pace of his thrusts and paying special attention to the head of Steven’s dick. 

It only took another few moments before Steven cried out, spilling all over Andrew’s hand, clenching down on Andrew’s dick shortly thereafter. It’s another moment and Andrew is coming too, biting down on Steven’s shoulder. It takes him a moment to come back to himself afterwards, but he comes back to Steven still clinging to him, nails still in his shoulders blades. Andrew pulls out and sticks his fingers back in Steven’s hole, making his boy moan perhaps the loudest he has all night. Andrew likes the way over stimulation looks on Steven, making him all strung out and loud. 

“You’re okay, pretty boy. You’re okay, baby boy,” Andrew says, pressing a kiss to Steven’s temple. “Are you okay?” he asks after a moment, feeling the need to check. Steven chuckles and presses a kiss to Andrew’s cheek. 

“You can’t just give a guy the best first time of all time and then ask if he’s okay, Drew. I promise, I’m on top of the world right now,” Steven promises, pressing another kiss to Andrew’s face. Andrew goes on pause for a second. 

“Wait, this was your first time?” he asks, sounding a lot more panicked than he means to. Steven makes a face of apology, looking concerned of Andrew’s opinion. 

“I won’t be that clingy ex-virgin, okay? You don’t have to worry about that, I’m okay,” Steven insists, not looking Andrew directly in the eye anymore. Andrew tips up his chin. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you were - I’d like it if you were. I want to date you, Steven, not just this one time thing, and not just sex. I just wish you would have told me, so I could have made it... better, somehow,” Andrew explains, and now he’s the one looking down. 

“If it gets better I might not survive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. send me prompts @halfwheeze on tumblr if you can still stomach my writing lmao


End file.
